A Song of Thrones
by mysecretescape
Summary: Possible Throne of Glass (all 5 books) and A Song of Fire and Ice (all 5 books) spoilers. Aelin is in Westeros and meets many notable characters such as Daenerys, Tyrion, and Jon Snow. Also, she learns about the threat of the White Walkers and that she may be the only person capable of stopping them.
1. Chapter 1 The Gate

My head throbbed with unbearable pain. I had no idea where I was going. I only knew I unlocked the wyrdgate and it dragged me through. Elena told me, should I put the wyrdstones back, I would die. I thought the only option for me was death, not this existence in a strange tunnel of light. Maybe I am already dead. Perhaps I am on my way to the afterlife. It would explain the pain, I did a lot of horrible things in my life, I deserve whatever hell I am being thrown into. Surviving hell will be easy, I thought, knowing the Valg left Erilea. The safety of my people, my friends, my family, and mate, Rowan, was all that mattered. I hoped he could forgive me for my sacrifice, and I prayed he would find someone else, no matter how much it hurt me. Perhaps Rowan will find me in this afterlife. Although, if I am entering hell, I hope I never see him again.

As the pain increased, I recalled everything I had overcome to get here. Raising an army, finding Elide, allying myself with the iron witches, being tortured my Maeve, Rowan saving me and helping me destroy Maeve, and defeating Erawan, and placing the stones in the wyrdgate to eradicate the Valg, as I recalled Erawan's final words to me.

* * *

 _You will never win, for this war was merely an experiment. Struggle, fight, and die all you want, for no hope can exist in darkness, no love can survive without light. No fire can come from ice. Soon darkness will overcome this world, all worlds, and everything will cease to live_. _My kingdom will grow and prosper while yours will fade away into the thresholds of time and history. There is nothing you can do to stop this. The Valg species always win._

* * *

"Rowan," I breathed as my mind viscously struggled to remember the final hours of the war: the allies and my people fighting the Valg armies as I placed the stones in the gate, not aware of my own mission. I had no idea what happened to them after being absorbed into the wyrdgate. Did the Valg destroy my home? Did Rowan survive? Aedion? Lysandra? Elide? Dorian? Chaol? Breathing was difficult as the fear for the unknown threatened to destroy me.

My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

I am the queen of Terrasen.

Mate of Rowan.

I am strong.

I bring death to those who hurt the ones I love.

I whispered these phrases over and over in my head until it was all I knew. Soon, I was able to regain control of my body and mind. Start with the basics, I told myself, figure out what you know.

My body is roaring with pain.

I am plummeting through a wyrdgate – my destination, a mystery.

I do not know what happened to Erilea.

I do not know if I am dead.

Time continued, although how much time had passed, I was not aware. Time seemed to be different inside the gate. It was either happening all at once or not at all.

Suddenly, my body lunged forward and it felt like I was falling through clouds but all I could see was darkness. My skin froze, then burned, returning to a normal temperature as if I had passed through many different terrains or worlds. I hoped for the former. Abruptly, the falling sensation stopped as I landed with a thud on a hard wood surface, slowly swaying back and forth. Water. I must be on a boat. After a few seconds, I could hear footsteps, the clash of metal, the neighing of horses, and the churning of water.

"Who are you?" a strong strange female voice asked, no demanded.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and glanced around. Half-naked men and women surrounded me with curved weapons gripped tightly in their dark calloused hands. A dwarf with blond hair stood near the top of the ship observing me and what I assumed to be the soldiers. In the pale blue sky, wisps of smoke trailed from a…a…dragon, my slightly breath hitching as I noticed there was not one, but three. The women before me was young, perhaps a few years younger than me, standing tall with her silvery-blonde hair flowing behind her and her violet eyes piercing me, so at odds with the rough leathers she wore. I swore I saw something like love in her eyes for those wild creatures.

She was important on this ship, someone with rank, I assumed. In foreign land, surrounded by water and dragons with no escape, I figured I should answer her questions honestly, but not with the complete truth.

"Aelin. I am called Aelin and I hail from a land known as Erilea."

The young women glanced over me one more time before she said, "My name is Daenerys Targaryen."


	2. Chapter 2 Two Worlds Meet

This chapter is in 3rd person because there are different point of views and it seemed like it would be less confusing.

 **Warning** : this chapter contains about two swear words

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Dany had not taken her eyes off the young women since she arrived, no, fell on her boat in the middle of the Narrow Sea. So curious that this strange woman, Aelin, would arrive weeks before she was to take the iron throne and secure her birthright. Perhaps it was a sign from the gods or god, as some of her people believed in R'hollor, the Lord of Light. She still had no idea what to do with her – whether to chain her, lock her in a room, or allow her freedom and see what happened.

"Where am I?" Aelin asked her, looking unnerved to be on a boat with no land in sight with dragons near, surrounded by an armada.

"You are aboard the ship Rhaego, sailing towards a land called Westeros," Daenerys replied.

"The dragons?"

Her violent eyes pierced the blonde-haired woman trying to determine if she was friend or foe, if she would attempt to hurt her children. "Those dragons are mine. They are called Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. If you harm them I will kill you," she promised.

So many thoughts swirled through Aelin's mind, Dany noticed, as she took in the existence of dragons, her current location, and situation.

"Well," the woman asked, "Am I free or a prisoner?"

Daenerys looked to the sky to see all three dragons now staring this stranger named Aelin, not in fear or hate, but rather something almost like kinship. If her dragons suspected no threat then she supposed the stranger would not be a threat for now and said as much.

* * *

 **Aelin**

Well gods, Aelin thought, this woman has the longest name she had ever heard – _Daenerys Targaryen, the First of her name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt, and Mother of Dragons._ Not to mention that Daenerys is sailing to take a kingdom, and has dragons.

If dragons exist, then perhaps some form of magic exists, Aelin thought, it would make sense given she was not able to feel magic like she could back , she tried to call heat to her hand, a flameless heat so no harm would come her way and to her surprise her hand slowly burned without flame. Magic. She had some magical abilities here, although, she would be fine without it, it was good to know it existed.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Dany watched the woman start to smile as though she knew something no one else did, and then suddenly stop. Interesting. It was then that she realized how many weapons Aelin carried. Multiple on her arms and legs, some in her boots, hair, and even embedded in her clothing, not to mention the sword she had carried across her back. Did this woman know how to use those blades? Dany yelled for Jorah Mormont to come over to her, since he was below decks and had apparently not heard the commotion.

It took only a few minutes before he was staggering up the stairs and moments once he reached the top before he noticed the stranger and started to pull out his sword.

"Aelin," Daenerys questioned, "do you know how to use those weapons?" Aelin gave no response, so Daenerys nodded her heard ever so slightly in the Jorah's direction before he attacked. However, before he could attack, the woman had knocked him on his ass with a dagger at his throat.

"That is enough," Dany said as Greyworm pulled Aelin of Mormont. "So, it appears you are skilled in the art of battle," she said to Aelin. Daenerys tried not to show any surprise as Aelin told her she was an assassin in her world and a very infamous one at that. However, Dany gathered, that Aelin was not just an assassin, but rather was something more from the way she spoke and maintained her body. So, she did the only reasonable thing and invited the assassin to her chamber for a private conversation.

* * *

 **Aelin**

Aelin realized that within the past thirty minutes she had developed some respect for this young queen who had conquered parts of her eastern world and sailed to take this iron throne. Or perhaps, it was because she requested a private audience with a foreign assassin. Maybe it was because she had the guts to offer Aelin a position in her army – in exchange for her freedom in the new land and a spot of her council if she proved as skilled and intelligent as she said she was. It made her sad to have to decline the offer, she would have to figure out a way home once she reached dry land, although, she did offer to help her take the iron throne.

However, it was a bit annoying that Daenerys kept asking her questions about her homeland, history, and almost everything else in between – it made her seem naïve and unfit, until Aelin found herself saying that she was a queen.

"So, you are not just an assassin then, if you are the Queen of Terrasen," Dany stated, enjoying Aelin's moment of horror when she realized she had just said who exactly she was.

Knowing she could not cover this up with a lie Aelin said, "I am the sole survivor of my bloodline – like yourself – I wanted to save my people from a tyrant king who turned out to be the Valg – a terrible creature that forces you to go through the worst memories and enjoys watching you suffer."

"And the fire abilities?" Daenerys asked.

"What abilities," Aelin responded. How did she know about her magic? All she did was heat her hand.

"I knew the moment you heated your hand, I felt it. Also, my dragons looked at you like kin, so how could I not suspect you have some ability to related fire or animals, so I took a guess."

"I will burn you alive if you tell anyone," she threatened.

"You cannot," Daenerys replied smiling.

"All humans burn."

"I repeat, you cannot burn me. I am not called the unburnt for nothing." she replied as Aelin gave her a confused look. Call a fire to you hand, she commanded as a small flame slowly hovered over Aelin's hand. She watched Aelin's eyes widen as she placed her hand in the heart of the flame to discover it was not burning. Let it burn, she demanded. Slowly, Aelin allowed heat into the flame and watched as Dany did not scream, did not burn.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Fuck.

That was all Tyrion could think the moment he saw this assassin call fire into the palm of her hand. He knew it was wrong to spy on his queen, but she had just invited a foreign assassin into the small lounge they had on the ship. But shit, if this assassin decided to fight, she very might well increase the odds of them winning. A fourth dragon he mused, trapped inside a body…but, the ears suggested otherwise. What was she? No mortal in the sense he was, he knew for certain. Hopefully the village people and peasants don't start to worship her, he mused. But, what Tyrion really wanted to know was why she was appeared on their ship and her end goal. He figured he would have to have a discussion with the woman soon, but what they would discuss was still a question.


	3. Chapter 3 Fire, Water, Stone, and Home

**Chapter 3 – Fire, Water, Stone, and Home**

 **Aelin**

One month. That was how long it took for land to be in sight. Granted, it was not their final destination.

The city they stopped at was not different from any other port city. The same piss poor smells, dirty peasants, beggars, and prostitutes were waiting for them as they docked ship. According to Tyrion, they were stopping at a port on the way to Dragonstone, where they would meet with potential allies. Apparently, they were trying to grow their army and forge alliances there before sailing to King's Landing. Smart. Important. However, if you know they will not resist bending the knee, why bother with these noble games. Honestly, she thought, just send me in. I took a city once before and kept peaceful rule for a few weeks.

 **Tyrion**

He did not trust the assassin/Queen/demi-fae or whatever she claimed she was one bit. But he would worry about her later. There were other matters at hand, such as learning the rumors or news, meeting Varys, and learning who they could "trust". He was certain that the Dornishmen and Tyrells would align themselves with their cause, and hopefully Aegon had done his part in allying with the Dornishmen. What a surprise he had in store for Dany. Although, perhaps, she might not be pleased to discover she is not the only Targyeren left in this world with a claim to the iron throne.

 **Dany**

After spending a month sailing the seas with Aelin, it was obvious to Dany that Aelin was not from Westeros nor any of the eastern cities or islands, and her fire-wielding abilities were either God-given, or her dubious sounding story was true. Nevertheless, Dany was fascinated by Aelin and her skills, both magical and with sword.

On this particular day, the clouds where a dark ominous gray with light rain sprinkling down and a dragon soaring above, Drogon, as she observed, as Tyrion walked over to her. He stood next to her in his worn leather as she watched Aelin and Ser Jorah Mormont fight, well it was mostly watching Aelin continuously tossing Ser Jorah on his ass. The nearly Dothraki were certainly enjoying this "practice," as they snickered at Ser Jorah, some outright laughing. The Unsullied kept their attention on Aelin – making sure she did start to go on a killing spree or burn down the boat.

"Do you trust her?" Tyrion inquired.

"No, but I believe she is a friend. I believe she will fight for and with us. If she betrays us, she will die."

"How do you propose to do that? The woman can control fire masterfully –you cannot burn her, and she can control small amounts of water, so she will not drown, very easily. She is an assassin, it will be very hard to assassinate her. And, she is much faster and stronger than the average man. Plus, your children have taken a liking to her. I do believe they would be most displeased to find their new friend without a beating heart. So, tell me, how you will kill her if she betrays you, without harming yourself, your children, or your people in the process?"

"There are other ways to injure a man or woman besides the sword, fire, and water." Dany stated, as she noticed Aelin's head tilted slightly towards them, as if she could hear every word they were saying.

"Are you going to chain and torture her until she bleeds out?" Tyrion demanded, "is that really your best plan?"

"No." Daenerys said as she though, it is iron that I will use to contain her, for Aelin has never worn a suit of armor and avoids touching it as much as possible.

 **Drogon**

He had one mother, two brothers. All born with fire in their bloods. He had never smelled another creature with fire flickering in its core. What was this thing whose fire called his name as his strong as his mother's does?

 **Tyrion**

The sun had just risen in the purple sky. Surely, a pleasant sign, he thought, given that the Targaryen's had purple eyes, his Queen included. It was on this morning that he noticed their destination in sight after about a month and a half of sailing the Narrow sea. And this was not just any land, it happened to be Dragonstone. The birthplace of Daenerys Stormborn. His Queen was almost home after many long, harrowing years in the east. Happily, he strode over to the Queen and told her they had arrived.

It was time to meet with potential allies, plan a war, and spill a secret or two about the fate of the Targaryen's and Westeros.

 **Aelin**

Aelin was there when Tyrion hold his Queen that they had arrived at Dragonstone.

Glancing around the boat, once packed with strangers, Aelin smiled at the excitement that glowed on her Daenery's face. Home. That was a feeling Aelin longed for, and hoped to return to someday.

 **Meanwhile...In Erilea**

 **Rowan**

That gods-dammed woman. She drove him absolutely crazy whether it was burning enemies, plotting absurd plans, or rallying an army of thieves, assassins, and soldiers, or telling him that she loved him and was honored to be his mate, only to go to close those doors.

He had felt it. When the doors closed. The silence the doors created when they closed – it was a sound he would never forget. After the silence, the only thought on he was capable of thinking was one name that had grabbed onto his hand in a pool of darkness and pulled him into a burning brightness. Aelin.

He soared to the location of the doors after that dreadful silence. A location she had realized the night before and not bothered to tell him until he noticed she had gone, a note with a destination in her place. When he arrived, he found, to his instant relief, there was no body or ashes. It was then that he realized there was no living body in sight. The silence reappeared in his head as he let out a roar that shattered the nearby trees and created waves in the river. His mate was gone. In a panic, he tried to pull on the mating bond that united them when they were in fae form and found that while it was faint, it was still present. She was alive. However, she was not on this realm. Rowan, looked towards those shimmering clear doors and decided then and there. He was going to get that door open, key or not, and find Aelin. For there was no life worth living without his fireheart.

* * *

The timeline in Westeros and Erilea are different. In Erilea, as of right now, time is happening in the past just after Aelin left, whereas in Westeros time is in the present where she has already been gone for a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets are Spilled

**Aelin**

She had to admit it, Dragonstone was intimidating. It was surrounded by water with the stone castle towering over them, at least ten stories tall. Unburnable. Once their ship approached land, she noticed small intricate carvings in a black glass decorating the walkway to the castle. Each design was unique; although, it was impossible to miss the story they depicted. It was the story of when the first Targaryen flew across the narrow sea.

Once they reached land, Aelin noticed Tyrion consistently glancing ahead, as if he was looking for something. Slowly, she unlocked the daggers in her suit and gripped her sword, which had been hanging at her side and strode over to Daenerys.

 **Tyrion**

He knew Connignton was here. They had left months ago in search of alliances in Dorne and the Highgardens. He, himself, had written to them when they sailed for Dragonstone, telling them to meet them there. He was positive Aegon had alliances; however, he was unsure about how his Queen would react to another challenger to her throne. He knew that he should be the one to tell her, yet her temper was unpredictable, and since it was directed at him…who knows what could happen.

"A lovely castle, isn't it?" Tyrion asked Daenerys as they descended the steps towards the bridge. A small nod was all he received as confirmation. Until she said, "Why are there other boats on this island, was it not deserted by the usurper?"

"Ah, yes, about that, I do believe there is something I should tell you," Tyrion said as Dany whipped her head towards him in surprise.

"What," Dany stated shortly.

"Before I was captured and sold as a slave, I meet many interesting people with many fascinating stores. Some of which, you might be interested in hearing."

"Do tell."

"Well once upon a time there were two Targaryen babies, fathered by Rhaegar. Both were said to have died by the Mountain's hands. However, I found myself on a ship with two common folks by the names of Griff and Young Griff. Both had blue hair. Soon after meeting them and listening to their stories, I realized that I was talking to a man named Jon Connington and Aegon Targaryen. After confronting them, Connington told me Varys and secretly stolen Aegon and replaced him with some whore or peasant woman's child and sent him to the east to train and study until he was of age. They were sailing to find alliances and I believe take bake Connington's home land, but I do believe they were also going to attempt a siege on Storm's End."

"Did they take it?" Daenerys whispered.

"Last I heard, no. They were defeated. Someone in their army betrayed them. However, the traitor was later killed. I believe a rock fell on his head as he was trying to escape captivity."

"Tyrion," Daenerys stated, "You knew for months that I was not the last Targaryen and that this Aegon has a better claim to the throne. Why did you not tell me sooner, or once you first met me?"

Tyrion, realizing that Aelin was now walking behind them, and had obviously overheard the entire conversation, merely said, "It was a plan. I did not want to raise your hopes for nothing."

"When we met him, I need proof that he is a Targaryen."

"What sort of proof," Tyrion demanded.

"I must know that he has the blood of the dragon in his veins," Daenerys said, as Tyrion's eyes widened as her words slowly sank in. Glancing at Aelin, he noticed her smirk.

Taking in a deep breath, realizing he would not win this argument, looked up at the dragon filled sky and mumbled welcome home.


End file.
